Una atracción extraña
by Miwako-san
Summary: Kisame... nose porque, pero estoy empezando a sentir... una cierta y rara atraccion hacia ti, tu color, tu actitud comica, me atraen..., si quieren saber mas de esta pareja y reirse un poco, lean esta historia nn


**¡¡Ohayo a todos!! Bueno verán soy nueva en esto de los fics, me llamo Lettuce Miwako y les hare fics , bueno, ahora respecto a la historia, para empezar este fic va a tener kisaita, lo se, una pareja extraña, pero es que no ha habido un fic de esa pareja en español y mis amigas querían un fic de kisamexitachi y pues yo quise crear uno nn**

**También otra advertencia: en este fic no va a haber lemon, ya que este es mi primer fic y aun nose hacer lemon.**

**Este fic va a contener: comedia y poco a poco le ire poniendo romance**

**Bueno espero que disfruten de mi fic y que se rian en las partes comicas jiji.**

**Una aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera hubiese puesto a más personajes XP y hubiese creado mejor a Karin XD, pero lamentablemente no es asi, solo uso algunos personajes de naruto en este fic porque han sido secuestrados O.O, y le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**ITACHI ACTUA EXTRAÑO**

****

Un día en la cueva de los akatsukis todos estaban tranquilos haciendo sus pasatiempos, hasta que de repente se escucha un grito:

Nooooooooo!!!!!- era el grito de un chico a partir de los 20 años, su color de cabello es de un azabache largo atado a una cola y un color de piel morena, así es, ese chico es uchiha itachi.

Si vas a tener que jugar con el itachi ò.ó- dijo pein (el líder de los akatsukis)

Anda itachi será divertidooo, además eso te animara el día n.n, no hay mejor juego de mesa que el scrabble de bob esponja (XD)- dijo un chico de piel azul con cara de tiburón cuyo nombre es hoshigaki kisame.

Itachi: pero no quiero!!!!

Pein: pues si lo vas a hacer porque yo lo digo, además también quiero jugar, así que kisame te obligo a que me dejes jugar

Kisame: si clarooo! Todos pueden jugar o

De repente aparece un chico con una mascara en la cabeza que no permite ver su cara y que es un buen chico (bueno ya saben que es tobi jeje):

Tobi¿yo también puedo jugar? Onegai

Kisame: No tu no tobi ¬o¬

Tobi: TTOTT por queeee??- lo dijo con un berrinche

Kisame: Es que tu siempre estropeas el juego¿no te acuerdas de la otra vez que jugaste con kakuzu? Fue horribleee

Tobi: La verdad es que tobi no se acuerda de esa vez

Kisame: Parece que te lo hare recordar tobi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban todos los akatsukis en la cueva jugando scrabble de bob esponja, todos estaban concentrados en que palabras podían inventar, a excepción de kakuzu, el pensaba que el juego era como el póker, tenia su gorro para jugar póker y todo (XD) hasta que hubo un momento en que el creía que había ganado ya porque los cuadritos que decían las letras formo la palabra money, entonces dijo haciendo que rompiera el silencio:

Kakuzu: ganeeeeeeeee yujuuuuuu, ahora malcriados paguenmeeee jujujuuuu n.n

Deidara: oye si ni siquiera es tu turno hum

Hidan: ejem ¿estas seguro de que sabes jugar este juego kakuzu? Porque si no sabes como se juega jashin-sama te castigaraaaa

Kakuzu¡¡Claro que yo se, yo se todo sobre juegos de mesa, yo los consigo a una oferta increíble!!

Sasori: Pero se ve que estas confundiendo el juego de scrabble con el de monopolio baka ¬¬ (o)

Entonces hubo un momento en que tobi se sintió como estatua hasta que agarro el tablero el juego y lo lanzo hacia otro lado:

Tobi: aaaaah!! Tobi is a good boy, también déjenlo hablar es injustoooo TT-TT

Deidara: pero para eso tenias que lanzar el tablero baka? -.-U

Pero todos se quedaron en silencio porque kakuzu había bajado la cabeza y eso no indicaba buenas noticias:

Kakuzu: Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tobi: Que hiceeeee ó.ò- en tono de asustado

Kakuzu: este era mi momento tobi, mi momento de brillar, pero tu me lo arruinastes, ahora mis millones están arruinadooooos, no podre ver a mis nuevos bebeeeeeeees, gggrrrrr te matare tobiiiiii- eso ultimo que dijo kakuzu lo dijo empezando a correr hacia donde esta tobi para matarlo.

Tobi: noooooooo, tobi es un buen chicooooooo buaaaaaaa- dijo tobi hechandose a correr, formando una persecución.

¬¬…- la expresión de los demás akatsukis XD

Pein: -o- yo no limpiare los daños que hagan estos locos, lo limpiara kohan ya que hoy será nuestra cachifa

Kohan: ò.ó ¡¡YO NO SERE TU CACHIFA!!- dijo kohan en un tono enojada

Pein: esta bien, esta bien, entonces lo será deidara

Deidara¿¿por que yo?? Hum

Pein: porque cuando te pones el traje de cachifa pareces toda una señorita

Deidara: ÒoÓ NO LO HAREE!! No me hagas llamar a tu mamá- eso ultimo que dijo deidara saco un celular de quien sabe de donde lo saco (XD)

Pein: Nooooo nooooooo!! No quiero volver a comer espinaca- dijo pein con un berrinche.

Deidara: hum eso espero, porque ya sabes, yo conocí a tu madre en la calle, y te manda a decir que te quiere muchooo y que te sigas soñando con ser rockero porque para ella sigues siendo su dulce rockerito, hum- dijo deidara en tono de burla.

Pein: ya basta deidara U///U, bueno ahora vamos al mercado, no hemos comprado nada

Sasori: si vamos, y itachi espero que no te pongas a ver la carne y tu kisame el pescado

Itachi: hmp (buena respuesta de un uchiha)

Kisame: pero es mi familiaaaaa, no la puedo abandonaaar- dijo kisame dramatizando.

Pein: si kisame pero te vuelves loco, bueno vámonos no queremos que haya trafico

Haaii!- dijeron todos los akatsukis a excepción de zetsu que estaba imitando siendo una palmera, por eso no hablo XD.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kisame: es por eso tobi, que no puedes jugar¿ves?

Tobi: pero tobi no lo volverá a hacer, lo prometo nn tobi cumple con sus promesas- dijo tobi en un tono alegre.

Kisame: mmmm… no lo seeee- dijo kisame pensativo

Itachi: tal vez si lo deberías dejar jugar kisame

Kisame: por que dices eso itachi?- dijo kisame con un poco de duda

Itachi: porque yo no voy a jugar, verán es que nose porque hacemos este tipo de cosas, deberíamos hacer cosas mas serias kisame y también a todos, asi que mejor me retiro, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- dijo itachi a espalda de todos, luego se volteo para ver a kisame, estaba un poco rojo pero lo escondia- kisame, gomenasai pero es cierto lo que dije- luego de decir eso itachi se marcho a su habitación.

Pein: bueno pronto estará mejor kisame no te decepciones- dijo pein para animar un poco.

Kisame: pero si tal vez lo que haya dicho sea verdad?- dijo kisame en un tono triste.

Tobi: no te preocupes kisame, veras que todo saldrá bien eso te lo dice tobi, tobi is a good boy

Kisame: bueno espero que se mejore pensamiento: me preocupa, lo amo pero a veces se vuelve muy frio conmigo, nunca me va a corresponder

Pein: bueno ya vayamos a jugar, espero ganar esta vez siendo el líder jejeje u

Kohan: no hasta que yo te gane pein

Pein: ah ahora me estas retando eh?

Kohan: si, ya veras que yo ganare

Pein: jaja eso crees tu

Kohan: ah siiii??

Pein: siiii

Y asi pein y kohan se miraron de manera desafiante, y todos los akatsukis empezaron con el juego, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la cueva:

**... HABITACION DE ITACHI...**

Itachi: pens: kisame si es baka¿a cual akatsuki se le ocurre jugar algo tan vulgar como el scrabble de bob esponja? Vaya que tonto es eso, aunque en otras palabras, puede ser un entretenimiento, al menos algo mejor que limpiar la cueva, y la cara que pone kisame cada vez que pein nos manda a limpiar, se ve tan tonto pero… lindo…- y no pudo terminar hasta lindo porque en ese momento se quedo profundamente dormido.

**...FIN HABITACION DE ITACHI...**

Mientras tanto con los demás akatsukis, todos se encontraban concentrados en su juego, a excepción de cierto pescado que veía por los lados:

Kisame: pensando: me pregunto que hice para hacer enojar a itachi, presiento que esto fue culpa mia- y hizo un gesto de tristeza.

Tobi: oye kisame-san ¿por que se encuentra triste?

Kisame: ah no es nada tobi, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas eso es todo.

Deidara: eso no es verdad, hum, es que eso es el despecho, itachi lo trato de una manera fuerte y te encuentras triste por eso, hum

Kisame: O.O como supistes eso??!!

Deidara: que crees? Yo se de esas cosas, hum

Sasori: claro, como deidara parece chica, entonces miles de hombres le coquetean. (XD)

Deidara: eso es mentira sasori no danna!!! ò.ó, no le hagas caso pasa que tenia envidia de mi arte, ahora lo tiene de mi belleza, hum- y deidara se empieza a tocar el cabello (¬¬ eso es para creidos).

Sasori: jaja que risa, mas bien yo no quisiera andar en tus zapatos en primer lugar, y en segundo mi arte es el mejor!!.

Deidara: nooooo!!!! El mio es mejooor!! Hum!!

Sasori: noooo!! El mioooo!!!

Pein: ya dejen su discusión del mejor arte¿lo tienen que hacer a juro todos los días? ¬.¬

Deidara: bueno como sea, el punto es que asi es tobi, kisame esta triste por eso, itachi lo miro feo y lo trato mal.

Hidan: pues ya todos sus problemas están resueltos, Jashin-sama hoy me dio la luz y me la reflejo a mi hermosa cara por la mañana, eso quiso decir que me daría una idea, y asi es, la tengo…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Neee espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio ., dejen reviews onegai, tarde un poco en hacer esta historia ya que la imaginación se me iba pero creo que me quedo bien, bueno byeeeee sayonara, matta ne a todoooos.**


End file.
